KRP-197 is a novel derivative having selective anticholinergic activity (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7-15943) and is promising as a therapeutic drug for pollakiuria and urinary incontinence (Miyachi H. et al, Bioorg. Med. Chem., 1999, 7, 1151-1161). No oral solid pharmaceutical that is uniform in the content of a small amount of active ingredient, excellent in the stability and capable of taking quantitatively on clinical application of KRP-197 has been known.
The subject of the invention is to provide an oral solid pharmaceutical that is uniform in the content of active ingredient contained in a small amount and capable of taking quantitatively. Additionally, since KRP-197 becomes unstable to light under the influence of additives, the subject is to provide an oral solid pharmaceutical with excellent stability to light.